A Fun Picnic
by taiyou
Summary: A short reflection by Yue on his beloved mistress.


Picnic  
  
  
I watch her. I watch from beneath my lashes, the way her honey -brown hair glistens in the light, making it look golden. The way her delicate nose tilts when she   
throws her head back to laugh. She moves with such ease, with such flowing grace. Her slender frame sways with the nature of some sort of rythymical dance, that I cannot seem to pattern  
after. And those clear, emerald orbs shining under the sun.   
  
Whether or not she possesses such character, whatever it is, this is Sakura, my mistress. I would not have any mistress other than her. To serve her is my life. It brings me... this feeling -of joy, to see her pleased. To see her happy. To see her protected. Put it romantically if you wish, but in fact it is just a truth stated that I care about my mistress. Not even Clow Reed could bring out this very feeling in which he himself instilled unto me.   
Perhaps...   
  
  
  
"Ne, Yue-san!" Her tinkling laugh brings me back to the present. Her gaze is directed at me. She has on a curious yet concerned expression on her face, which I find comforting. My mistress worries about me. She cares for me, but I must not make her feel anxious.   
  
Even though her eyes tell that she is concerned, her full lips are turned up in an innocent smile. I find myself admiring her. Yet again.   
  
"Ne, Yue -san. Daijoubu?" She asks cautiously, probably because of the fact that I might be sleeping. Everyone knows I *hate* being woken up. Kero can attest many times to that. I suddenly realize that she is in front of me, holding out a muffin on a piece of napkin. I look up, cursing silently my bangs. She stands above me, a sight to behold, the bright light of the sun streaming behind her.   
  
I do not understand. I have yet to figure this effect on me. Her utter cheerfulness makes me light -hearted. Her energetic character reflects all around her. But I do not have eyes for her body. It is her soul which I hold dear. Her body holds the spirit which I so... care about. She is so open, yet I find her mysterious. Strange.   
  
Special.  
  
Her smile could bring back a flower, withered from a harsh winter, back to life, I say. And the winds would caress her cheeks only to have her breathe on them. But those are such poetic verses for me. There are so many descriptions for the slightest actions brought by her and I'm a fool if I think I can properly portray her.  
  
I accept the muffin, even though I do not eat. Perhaps I will just keep it.  
  
"You shall have fun, Yue." She told me sternly, spoiling the effect my letting a grin break through her poker face. "Ok, Yue? I don't want you to miss this. It'll do you good."  
  
"Very well, mistress."  
  
"No, no, not like that." She said chidingly.  
  
"I do not wish to displease you, but I do not find drinking sake and taking pictures 'fun'."  
  
She looked stumped for about a moment, cringing at the raucousness of the others. And then, suddenly, sat down beside me. My eyebrows went up. I heard the rustle of leaves as she drew closer to me, and I could feel gentle pressure where her arm was pressed against mine. I could sense her lithe body right next to me... It felt warmer than usual. I smelt her fragrance, and breathed her essence.  
  
I felt uplifted. I felt less lonely.  
  
And I would remember this feel forever, I told myself. But then I wouldn't be able to forget, even if I wanted.  
  
"If I may, mistress, why-?"  
  
She looked up at me, smiling. The question died in my throat. She looked more beautiful up close.  
  
"'Fun' is being together with the ones you love and care about. The more deeply you love them, the time you spend with them is more precious, more memorable. More... 'fun'.  
  
I gazed at her assessing her words, grasping for words, and was amazed at how stoic my voice countered her affectionate one. "You are missing the 'fun', then, mistress, by sitting with me. Perhaps you should go back to your friends."  
  
And then I wasn't amazed. How harsh did that sound? Rather... how cowardly. I could face the enemy fearlessly but cannot face her. I would rather be stuttering and mumbling incoherently what I feel than be speaking as coldly as I did with her. What I feel?   
  
Stupid Kero, his teasing is really getting to me now. Hn. What I feel?  
  
But I cannot face her. Admiration is a feeling. You think she is beautiful. Fear is a feeling.   
You fear her.  
  
You fear her, don't you?  
  
I do not. I wish to be with her.  
  
I..  
  
Fear her love.  
  
"Iie." She states solemnly.  
  
I come out of my state of reverie. I blink once to suggest my confusion.  
  
"Iie. I think drinking sake isn't fun either. So I'll just sit with you...  
  
because... you're the most 'fun' to be with." Her smile returns, serenely.  
  
I looked at her, and my eyes lingered. Pull away, I commanded but they did not. I did not want them too. Too beautiful a sight would be missed.  
  
"You're really troublesome, you know?" I whisper, not really knowing what to say. I try to bring my bring my brow down, so as to look stern, or at least exasperated.  
And to no avail. The corners of my mouth curl up in a helpless smile.   
  
CLICK. A blinding flash dazes my eyes.  
  
/ ?What the -!? /  
  
Blinking out neon lights, I see Tomoyo -Sakura's best friend - holding up a... yes, a camera, is it called? Or maybe some other human contraption like a   
discmen or compyuuter or video. Kero keeps talking about them and their uses, but I hardly pay attention.  
  
My mistress tears her gaze from mine. "Tomoyo!"  
  
"I just /had/ to capture that picture!" She exclaims. "You two looked so- so-!" He fumbled around for the right words.  
  
"Together! At Peace! so... Perfect!"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura repeats, flushing a little. You have to admit -she looks endearing when she blushes.  
  
Her friend goes on and on, rambling on in hushed, excited whispers about how she shouldn't have ruined the moment-  
  
"-had a seperate world that moment, you know, and I just *had* to capture the picture, but I forgot my video- of all times! But then of course I had my camera and could have taken out the flash in it,   
but you were in the shade, so the picture would have been too dark on film if I had but anyway the shade added to the effect of the scene, and I think it's lovely the way you two-"  
  
Sakura coughed a little and dragged her friend along with her, giving me an apologetic smile.  
  
Once Tomoyo thought I was out of eartshot I heard her comment teasingly, "Sakura, you know Yue doesn't eat! I bet that was just an excuse to-"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!  
  
I watched her. I watched from beneath my lashes, the way her honey -brown hair glistens in the light, making it look golden. The way her delicate nose tilts when she   
throws her head back to laugh. She moved with such ease, with such flowing grace. Her slender frame swayed with the nature of some sort of rythymical dance, that I cannot seem to pattern  
after. And those clear, emerald orbs shining under the sun. Whether or not she possesses such character, this is Sakura, my mistress.   
  
I would not have any mistress other than her.  
  
Because I love her.  
  
***  
  
SIDE STORY (just a little fooling around...)  
  
I had gotten up from the shade of the tree, and sat down on the picnic mat beside Eriol. I could see Sakura at a closer distance, mingling with her friends. I watched her.  
  
Eriol was looking at me now. He surveyed my expression, having viewed the memorable scene from a distance, smiling approvingly.  
  
"Drink up, Yue," Eriol said cheerily. I looked at him inwardly cheerful myself.  
  
"Drink up!" chorused Syaoran and Mei Lin, who were holding onto each other from laughing so hard.   
  
Sakura's closest friends viewed me with interest. They did not know me, but chorused "Drink up!" as well.  
  
Drinks were brought up and offered to me. I politely declined.  
  
"What's this," I undertone to the smiling boy. " A contest to make Yue a laughing drunkard by the end of the day?"  
  
His smile, if possibly, widens. "Don't you like the attention?"   
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a no." He chuckles softly. "Ne, Yue, you must learn how to loosen up a bit."   
  
I arch my eyebrow slightly, glancing at a a giggling, and hiccuping Kero dubiously. And straying my gaze to...  
  
"OH SUPPI- CHAAAAN~!"  
  
Still smiling, a sweat -dropping Eriol cringes slightly, seeing that his other two guardians had joined in the sake contest. It seemed that Ruby Moon got melancholy when   
given too much alchohol. She was bawling like a spoiled kid. Funny, too, that Spinel Sun was sitting beside her, hugging and comforting her with a sentimental, maudlin declaration.   
And she was still wailing for no apparant reason.   
  
"Ah, well, not that loose. But perhaps you should take a rest once in a while, hm? It's a bright, sunny day, perfect for picnics. A picnic is meant for fun, so enjoy today,   
Yue." Eriol calmy, gently tells me, looking at me with understanding. Eriol acts so like Clow Reed it is getting continuously harder to tell either apart. I nod my   
head silently, though not really intending on following his request.  
  
"Oi, ease up, you ol' ice block!"  
  
Ahou. Kero is too drunk for his own good. But everyone else, seems to be having a good time. He staggers towards me, tipsily, with Ruby Moon sauntering over and looking  
about as elegant as a duck on roller skates.  
  
"Don't think we haven't forgotten about you, cutie!" Ruby -somehow- came over, and draped an arm over my shoulder, her currently depressed state vanishing with a   
blink of an eye. Talk about mood swings. I continue to stare off blankly. Maybe if I don't mind her, she'll... go away?  
  
No such luck. She only tightens her hold.   
  
"Shy, huh?" Ruby puts a simpering smile on her face. "You don't want a li'l kiss?"  
  
I give her a death glare. She laughs and nearly chokes.   
  
Nearly. Too bad.  
  
"Try the *hic* sake, Yue -chan!" Kero floats, hovering over my head and sloppily, really, plops on top of it. He tips dangerously to the left.   
  
"Ne, Yue-chan???" came Ruby Moon's singsong voice.  
  
/Chan? Of all the-?! /  
  
"Smile, Kero! Smile Ruby Moon! Smile, Yue -cha - er san, I meant san-"  
  
Another blinding flash.   
  
OWARI~  
  
^^ Just to lighten up the mood. Well, comments, suggestions, reviews, *cough* good flames, will be heartily accepted. If you managed to read the end whether you reviewed or not arigatou gozaimasu! *bows* 


End file.
